


Planetfall

by Merfilly



Series: Leaving Monsters Behind [8]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen finds something disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetfall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teaser, in a lot of ways, but I really hope it kicks the series back into gear.

Ellen was nervous when the first reports came in. They had some dangerous predators on the outskirts of the settlements; she and Dwayne had gotten good at accurately killing them with the 'needlers', as the laser guns they used were called. Still, the predators had claimed their fair share of the humans and other species on planet.

To come across not one but three of the things dead and partially mutilated, all recently killed, was nerve-wracking. What was killing them? Not a one of the bodies showed the same kill strike, and each had a different part removed, like a trophy. 

Anything more deadly than those things was a potential threat to her family, to Dwayne's friend Riddick and his family.

She carefully recorded visuals on each body, drifting back to the kill sites, before turning for the homestead, her guard up and the needler exchanged for the pulse rifle.

* * *

Alexa watched the woman at the site of the third kill. She had warned Scar and Cub both the kills were too close together, but they were not immune to the hostility pheromones their shipmates had induced. She'd had to let them kill, and was thankful there had been a challenging prey that was not the settlements.

Her camouflage shimmered slightly as she turned away to go back to the camp. Somehow, they needed to repair their scout ship and get away from here, away from the humans. But at the same time, Alexa knew they needed to know more about the time they had arrived in. This was so far from Earth, and yet, the humans were here.


End file.
